warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanon Timeline
The History of the Imperium is vast, and riddled with tales of heroes and daemons. Pre-History Dating Code - Events Approximatley 13 Billion years ago- *Arkhtyr R'a is born M26 5th Ccentury, M26 Dating Code - Events 502.M26 - The Cleansing *Daspinaren Armed Forces complete cleansing of the Daspinar system and begin colonisation. M29 6th Century, M29 Dating Code - Events 623.M29 - The comming of the Emperor *The Emperor re-establishes contact with the Daspinar sector, Lady Monarch Laria, ruler of the sector, and Master-General Espanio, leader of the Daspinaren conquerers, bow to the Emperor and join the Imperium of Man. M30 9th Century, M30 Dating Code - Events 952.M30 - The birth of a Monster *Aegis, later to become a daemon prince, is born. M31 Century 0, M31 Dating Code - Events 012.M31 - The Horus Heresy *The Daspinaren Conquerers ally themselves with the Emperor during the Horus Heresy. The Iron Warriors enter the Piaraneer system governed by the Daspinaren. A battle erupts, resulting in the destruction of two planets in the system. The Daspinaren Conquerers set out to track down and assist against any remaining Iron Warriors Garrisons in the galaxy. 012.M31 - The siege of Terra *Antharo Valkaiser recives confirmed reports that the traitor legions are going to attack Terra and sets a course there immediately. Alistair and Antharo both realise that they are powerful psykers, and where as Antharo returns to Macragge to confront this new problem, Alistair and the other Traitor Space Marines lay siege to Terra, resulting in the death of Sanguinius, Horus, and the Emperor becomming one with the golden throne. 012.M31 - The End of an Age *Alistair and Antharo Valkaiser both survive the Horus Heresy and all following wars, becomming the oldest Living space marines out of the chaos Marines and the Imperium. *The existence of the Chaos God Arzal'uth is first reckognized. M32 Century 0, M32 Dating Code - Events 001.M32 - The 3rd Founding *Amongst the 3rd Founding Chapters created are the Argent Vanguard, the Golden Legion, the Bloody Redemption, the Heralds of Coming Doom and the Prophets of Destiny. *The Templar of the Azure Flame was created soon after the 3rd founding 2nd century, M32 Dating Code - Events Unknown - Doom Herald Expansion Phase 1 *Heralds of Coming Doom numbers start to swell reaching almost 1000 members, last Doom Hosts are founded and Squad 81 are created and see active service for the first time. 3rd century, M32 Dating Code - Events Unknown - Discovery of Bororus Prime *Bororus Prime settled by the Heralds of Coming Doom in the 3rd century. 4th century, M32 Dating Code - Events Unknown - Terrestes Legio Artrexus Saved *The Heralds of Coming Doom save Legio Artrexus and a contract is signed, Fatum ex Fustrix goes to Bororus Prime later in the 5th century. *The Relinquishers Chapter is founded. M33 Dating Code - Events ''' '''Unknown - Doom Herald Expansion Phase 2 *Herald of Coming Doom numbers continue to swell, reaching around 1670. Multiple Doom-Crusades launched against the Ork Empires. M35 5th century, M35 Dating Code - Events ''' '''500.M35 - Cairn's Fortress *In the 35th millennium an extremely important battle took place between the Iron Warriors and several Chapters in the Naples system, the Iron warriors quickly took control of Naples VI, virtually crushing the Imperial guard regiment stationed there and seizing the imperial seat of power, Cairn's Fortress. In the following month, a mixed chapter task force and several massive imperial guard regiments attacked the Iron Warriors from Naples VI's sister planet, Naples III. Was either destroyed or forced to retreat from orbit, giving the task force chance to strike. After the battle on the ground all imperial forces withdrew and the Exterminatus order was given to destroy the planet. Notable amongst those Chapters involved are the Golden Legion. 500.M35 - Doom Herald Expansion Phase 3 *Herald of Coming Doom numbers reach 3107, unknown to the rest of the Imperium. Further series of Doom-Crusades launched against the Traitor Legions. 513.M35 - 13th Founding ''' *The Iron Scorpions chapter are founded, At first the chapter only consisted of 1000 marines. '''616.M35 -The Heresy *The Iron Scorpions fall to a low 400 marines, worshippers of Chaos are discovered within the chapter, and a heresy occurs. *The Battle between the faithful and the lost lasts for a about 7.6 terran days, the Faithful rise victorious *The remaining lost, rumored to be about 100 marines, flee Phalanx 87. Their destination was unknown to the Imperium, but it is noted that they were following the Chaos god Arzal'uth. M36 1st Century, M36 Dating Code - Events 035.M36 - Istmark is slain *Ezon destroys the daemon prince of Tzeentch, Istmark, on Magus 2nd Century, M36 Dating Code - Events ''' '''279.M36 - Unknown Founding *The Oathkeepers are founded. 279.M36 - Doom Herald Expansion Phase 4 *Heralds of Coming Doom numbers reach present levels of around 4000. 3rd Century, M36 Dating Code - Events 379.M36 - The Forging of Bonds *Contact between the Oathkeepers and Heralds of Coming Doom Chapters is started. 8th Century, M36 Dating Code - Events ''' '''822.M36 - Iron to Steel *The Thirteen Commandaments of Iron, the guidlines used by the Iron Scorpions are written by Iron Warden Urexus Banesword M37 1st Century, M37 Dating Code - Events ''' '''139.M37 - Rebirth of the Chapter *The Iron Scorpions are fully rebuilt, reaching the numbers of 2000 marines. M38 3rd century, M38 Dating Code - Events ''' '''374.M38 - The attack on Marxis XI *The Daspinaren Conquerers attack the ork-held planet, Marxis XI. Here they locate, and recover the STC for a new type of Leman Russ. The STC is sent to Gryphonne IV to begin construction. 9th century, M39 Dating Code - Events 925.M39 - Commission of Strike Force Omega *Strike Force Omega was formed for the first time. M41 Dating Code - Events Unknown - The Fires of Heaven *This battle took place some time in M.41, the battle's exact date is uncertain because it is not clarified in Imperial records. It was comfirmed during this battle that: a "new" C'tan had awakened, designated "The Betrayer". Alistair led the Black Legion in this battle. 1st century, M41 Dating Code - Events 155.M41 - The Scouring of Perseii *Perseii IX was a verdant Agri world in the Ultima Segmentum when it was attacked by refugees from a recently defeated Waaagh!. The Steel Tigers were the first to respond and after a relatively short orbital battle the ork Roks and Kill Kroozas were destroyed, shortly after the chapter master ordered a drop pod assault on the ork's ground camp, killed the warboss Orkomungous da Third, and brought peace back to the system. 6th century, M41 Dating Code - Events 660.M41 - The 2nd Invasion of Revis *The Death Guard's 4th Grand Company attacks the Steel Fists' homeworld of Revis for a second time. The Steel Fists 8th and 9th companies respond alongside three Reaver Titans. The Steel fists finally win the battle by throughly destroying the Death Guard's position from orbit. 7th century, M41 Dating Code - Events 704.M41 - Siege of Tulwa *'Chapter Master Marneus Calgar' leads infiltration force that destroyed the Fortress of Pain, Argent Vanguard and the Telanian Warlords 101st take part in the battle. 750.M41 - Battle of Esoterra and the Founding of the Angels of Acquittance *The Angels of Acquittance land on the barren Demiurg outpost world of Esot and fight back a minor hive fleet seizing all abhuman tech and becoming the protectors of the world. After the Tyranids are defeated the marines are reconciled and re-awoken as the Angels of Acquittance. 790.M41 - Burning of Ignus IV *Orks storm into the Esoterra system and attack Ignus IV, slaughtering its population and forcing the Angels of Acquittance fleet to bombard it's surface till nothing remained alive. The bombardment of Ignus IV strips it of almost all life as the tectonic plates crack, releasing the molten magma over the planet's surface. 8th century, M41 Dating Code - Events 830.M41 - Battle of Hiat *A rift portal opens on the Imperial World of Hiat. The ensueing battle is the first solid records of the Angels of Acquittance. The demonic forces of Slaanesh are beaten back as well as a Dark Eldar raid the following week with high casualties on the surface. 875.M41 - Founding of the Iron Fangs *With the Tyranid attack on Macragge almost ending in destruction of the planet, the High Lords of Terra order the creation of a new chapter specially designed to combat the Great Devourer, for the next 130 years Markus Bane travels the sector gathering recruits, the chapter "Iron Fangs" is created in 875.M41 and Markus Bane made Chapter Master, soon after they claim their home planet of Tarrel VI and re-name it Dawn. 887.M41 - Unnamed Event *Captain Adarus Fel recieves a prophecy regarding his future from an Eldar seer involving weapons, armour, and Dreadnoughts that had been lost since the Crusades on P-207-342. 9th century, M41 Dating Code - Events ' '''948.M41 - The Scouring of Bal-kazar ' *The Sons of Odin Chapter are driven from their homeworld of Bal-kazar on 948.M41, this is the first recorded attack by Hive Fleet Chimera, and the last untill 999 999.M41, when the hive fleet attacks Telan. '''956.M41 - The Kieldar Offensive *The Telanian Warlords take part in The Kieldar Offensive, here they are mistaken for the Cadian 34th, Cadian 101st, and Cadian 38th. Many of the Telanian warlords survive this and return to Telan to replace their losses before leaving again. 968.M41 - Jayriel's Promotion * Jayriel Barilius is promoted to 1st Sergeant of the 8th Doom Host and becomes leader of Squad 81. 978.M41 - Strike Force Omega Induction *Strike Force Omega induct fresh marines due to losses, includes Jayriel Barilius, Cassius Syrex and Romanus Pageris. It launches fresh attacks on the Tau Empire. 995.M41 - The Battle of Ichar IV *The Iron Fang, Argent Vanguard, and Ultramarines Space marines participate in the Battle of Ichar IV against Hive Fleet Kraken, shortly after the battle the Iron Fangs begin their quest to rid the galaxy of the remaining Kraken Splinter fleets. 996.M41 - The Return of the Dead *The Argent Vanguard chapter discovers the survivors of the Sons of Odin chapter on a small death world on the edge of the Alantis Sector, here they are warned of the approaching Hive Fleet and Preparations are made. 998.M41 - The Taus' Doom Begins *The Heralds of Coming Doom launch further Doom Crusades to purge the outer reaches of the Tau Empire. 999 999.M41 The Third Battle of Telan *Hive Fleet Chimera attacks the Argent Vanguard homeworld of Telan. The Argent Vanguard, Scarlet Knights, respond, along side regiments 1-52 of the Telanian warlords, Captain Avionis sacrifices the Vanguard Jetbike to destroy a Heirophant bio-titan, the tyranids are forced back into space and destroyed at the edge of the system by the sacrifice of the Wolves of Harvest Battle Barge, "Spirit of Fire", charging into the heart of the Hive Fleet and detonating it's warp drives. Chapter Master Cutter of the Wolves of Harvest sees this as a fitting tribute to his ancestor, Captain James Gregory Cutter. M42 Century 0, M42 Dating Code - Events 000.M42 - Necrus IV tombworld awakens *The tombworld's massive circular calender in the lords stasis chamber clicked to the second century, indicating that the galaxy was ready for the major harvesting to begin. The necron lord, Arkhtyr R'a, stirred from its million-year dormancy and readied the world's forces, and the Red Harvest Crusade has begun. 001.M42 - The month the Sons of Thor's extermination crusade began, and ended. *The first few companies are sent by the imperium to end the Xenos's advance but are utterly destroyed. the chapter is now being rebuilded. 015.M42 - The Red Harvest Crusade begins *Massive Tombships crammed full of souless warriors attack all systems on the borders of the planet, and their empire is already grown to a large size. 017.M42 - Shas'O Tau'n Aures is born Only four years after his induction ito the military, he is now the Commander of the Oresh'uan Sept. 031.M42 The Crusade of Redemption occurs, ending with the Necrus IV Tombworld's first defeat in all time. Category:Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer Category:Timeline